Cut Off
by Veilwuarrah
Summary: "That's where I cut my wings off. Well, I didn't. Maze did. I told her to."(S01E04) - After they arrive to the human realm, Lucifer makes Mazikeen cut his wings off. Written before actually seeing S03E11, though I did tweak it a bit, this is my take on how all that went down. Oneshot.


_Yes.. this is something different.._

 **Hello dear readers.. and greetings _Lucifer_ fandom. I am new to this realm, but am very much enjoying it. Just started watching the show not long ago and haven't quite caught up with all the episodes yet, when I felt I wanted to write.. and so I did.  
 _Shall we say it was my desire, darling? (teehee)_**

 ** _This is my first_** **Lucifer _fic.. Hope you enjoy the read~ Feedback appreciated ~_**

 _Song: "American Funeral" by Alex Da Kid & Joseph Angel_

 ** _.*._**

A storm was raging in the heavens. The last of the daylight had died out behind the clouds hours ago. Waves were crashing against the shores with white foam and fury; the wind was howling, tearing through everything in its path. Thunder and lightning were shaking and lighting up the skies, revealing the sight of an angry ocean for mere seconds at a time, only to disappear into the endless darkness again. It all was looking like a full-blown judgement day coming at humanity.

Lucifer was kneeling on the beach, a little way away from the water; sitting on his haunches and facing it all; staring into the fury and the darkness, with a strange sort of fascination.

He was feeling the wet sand under his shins; the rain and wind on his bare skin for the first time in a long time. He'd visited the human realm countless times throughout the ages, but this time it felt different. This time he had walked through the gates of hell with a different conviction: he was intending to make it a long stay. _By any means.._

The cold wind was making him shiver and it raised goose bumps on his skin. The rain was soaking him, washing over his face. He closed his eyes and tasted it as it seeped in through his parted lips. It felt like he's been holding his breath all this time, and he just got his first take of fresh air. He was enjoying the sensation of the cold and wet and living; he was enjoying the feeling of something akin to freedom. Every inch of his body, every fibre of his being was buzzing with life and excitement. He got where he wanted to be at last, and now he was giving himself time to breathe in as much of it as he could.

He had a pretty good guess, that it will be Amenadiel, yet again, coming to order him to go back to hell, once they notice his absence. But he decided, that he will cross that bridge when he gets there. For now, he was feeling alive, and it felt great. _There was just one more thing he wanted to do._. One more thing he _needed_ to do. A little _insurance_ of sorts..

The skies rumbled, and Lucifer smiled to himself with eyes still closed, thinking the rumble was most likely a reply to what he was intending to do.

He had brought a demon with him into the human world. Unfortunately, no sooner he expressed his wishes to her, she ran off in a fury, leaving him alone in the storm. He didn't worry. He knew she will return soon enough. He'd stood around on the beach for a few minutes, then he took his jacket and shirt off and knelt down to wait. He considered himself retired; he had all the time in the world.

He was still sitting with his eyes closed when he more felt her, than heard her approach from behind. The storm had eased up a little by this time and the whole idea of getting soaking wet and sitting on the windy shore was starting to lose its allure, but he was still determined to get what he wants.

"I'm not doing this." She said plainly.

"Always the defiant, my dear Mazikeen.. " He said, slightly amused. "I knew you'd come back."

She said nothing, so he changed his tone.

"I wasn't _asking_ you, I was **ordering** you."

When he still didn't hear any motion or word from the demons' direction he turned around slightly, just enough to look at her. Mazikeen was soaking wet from the rain and glared daggers at him. Lucifer thought she looked hilarious, but kept it to himself. He needed her to do _this_ for him.

The demon still hadn't moved. She was part angry, part in despair. Coming here sounded like a fun idea, and she was eager to follow Lucifer, but she didn't make a secret of disagreeing with what he was asking of her now. It would cut them off from ever going back home and she wasn't sure how she felt about living in the human realm for the rest of her life. Lucifer assured her, that nothing is set in stone, _\- and he never told lies, -_ but doing this made it all seem a little too definitive.

" **Do it.** " He said with a flash of red in his eyes, just enough to make her realise who she's talking to. She had followed him, but he still was in charge. He still was the lord of hell.

 _"Fine."_ She hissed at him and her demon-blade was in her grasp at her will.

"That's a good demon." Lucifer flashed her a charming smile and turned his back towards her once again. Suddenly that buzz he was feeling earlier was back, as he slowly unfolded his wings, and he kept his gaze on the rumbling skies.

It didn't surprise him when Mazikeen gripped the base of his right wing and pulled it back, making him straighten himself more. In a pang he was trying to brace himself for what he knew was coming; his heart beat just that bit louder in his ear, and his breath quickened. He half-heartedly expected her to question his intention again, but Maze said nothing more, instead he felt the sharp bite of the blade on his flesh.

He gasped, but refused to give voice to agony. He held his screams gripped tight in his throat, behind grit teeth. He groaned and breathed heavy and glared at the heavens in defiance, mustering up a grin as much as he could. - _Hope you're watching, father.._

No mortal weapon could harm him, but the demon blade was forged in hell and it cut him like butter. It bit into his flesh again and again, until there was no pull, just the pain.

From the corner of his eye, Lucifer saw the limb land next to him. And no sooner it hit the wet sand, he felt Mazikeen grip his other wing and he took a quick deep breath in a slight panic, but the searing pain came once more before could fully steady himself for it. The blade was sharp, and the demon knew how to wield it, but it still took a few slashes to finally rid him of his wings.

Then he was sitting hunched, panting for long moments. Feeling the warmth of his own blood flowing down his back and side, and the exposed flesh screaming against the elements.

"It's done." Maze said the obvious, in a colourless but shaky tone and Lucifer heard the dull thump on his other side. He was shaking now, almost curled over on himself. It hurt a lot more than he thought it would, - _son of a bitch, it really hurt! -_ And the sensation was something very different than what he'd expected.

His introspection was loudly interrupted the next moment when lightning hit the ground mere few feet away in front of them, making both of them jump back. Shards of glass sprung from the burned sand, and the sky continued to rage. Lucifer found himself on his side, holding himself up on his elbow, staring at the scorched spot, and then looking up at the sky wide eyed. Then as the moment passed he started laughing, making Maze wonder for a moment if the lord of hell was losing his mind.

"What's the matter, _Father?!_ " Defiance felt delicious. "Are you upset by any chance?" The skies rumbled and the devil laughed once more as he pushed himself up to kneel again, keeping his gaze to the heavens. **_"ARE YOU NOW?!"_** He roared. _**"I'm taking a vacation, DAD. I've had enough! I'll never be the son you want me to be, so what's the bloody point?! Get someone else to do your dirty work!"**_

The rush made him slightly lightheaded and he leaned forward once more, steadying himself on the ground. He was trying to focus on the sound of the rain pelting down, and the wet sand under his palms, while trying hard to push the stinging pain to the back of his mind.

He spotted something in the sand in front of him, and somehow, he felt curious enough to reach after it. It was a bit of stone the lightning had created; a black shard. He picked it up and observed it turning it over with his fingers, thinking it would make a great setting in a ring. A little _sentimental reminder_ of this night. He smiled and slid it in his trouser pocket.

"Maze.." he whispered hoarsely without looking up.

"You're bleeding." She said as reply. "Really bad.." Lucifer didn't miss the tremor in her voice, but other than that she seemed fine.

"It'll.. stop.. in a bit." He said, trying to sound confident and assuring, perhaps to both her and himself. He wasn't sure the shivers were comfortable now and cold seemed _really cold_ , but the pain was slowly turning into a sort of tingling and he hoped that that meant he had started to heal. As Lucifer moved to stand, Maze was next to him without delay, helping him up. He wobbled a bit but grew steadier on his feet by the minute.

He leant down and picked up his wings, noticing how they still felt warm in his grip. As much as he wanted to be rid of them, discarding them in the human world and carelessly letting divinity loose was not something he wanted to do. He needed to store them somewhere; somewhere safe, at least for the time being, until he figures out what to do with them.

Lucifer finally turned to look his demon in the eyes, and he was a little taken aback when he noticed that Maze had been crying. - _Has she been crying this whole time..? -_ She looked at him with more concern than anger now, but it was unmissable that she was upset. For a moment he wanted to apologise to her for making her cut his wings off, but then decided not to mention anything of it, instead he lifted his free arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to himself, he planted a kiss on her forehead, leaving the demon utterly puzzled and speechless.

"It is done, Mazikeen.." he whispered, then flashed her with a smile. "Let us go now, darling. There are many parties in this city and I do believe we are invited to all of them!" He laughed a little to himself and made to walk. Maze finally smiled at that and continued to support him as they hobbled along the beach.

The storm was dying down. The noise of the nightlife of Los Angeles was calling.

"I could do with a drink.." He said after a while.

"We could do with some clothes.." she suggested.

.*.

 **And there it is.. I do hope you enjoyed the read. Apologies for typos, I did my best to weed them out. Let me know what you think~**


End file.
